1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to height-adjusting devices and, particularly to a height-adjusting device applied for adjusting a height of a component (e.g., a molded mechanicals) machining apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In machining process of molded articles, due to a rapid update of molds, auxiliary devices such as sine tables and sine bars are often needed to be used for machining slopes of molded articles in various processes, such as grinding process, linearly cutting process, electro-discharge machining process, and so on.
Referring to FIG. 4, in typical, an auxiliary device is a sine table 30. The sine table 30 includes a baseboard 32, a machining board 34 and a rotating axis 36. The baseboard 32 and the machining board 34 are rotatably connected by the rotating axis 36. The baseboard 32 includes an upper surface 322 with a placement area 324 provided therein. The machining board 34 includes a first surface 342 and a second surface 344. The first surface 342 is opposed to the second surface 344. The first surface 342 is an operating surface provided for depositing a machined article. A pressure lever 346 is formed on a distal end of the second surface 344 and paralleled to the rotating axis 36. The pressure lever 346 is provided for pressing the top of a typical height-adjusting device 40.
In use, the height-adjusting device 40 blocks up the pressure lever 346 in a distal end of the machining board 34, so that an angle between the baseboard 32 and the machining board 34 is formed. The angle is determined in accordance with a gradient of the slope needed be machined in a molded article. A needed height of the height-adjusting device 40 is calculated by calculating a sine value of the angle.
The typical height-adjusting device 40 is formed by stacking a plurality of precision set blocks. To meet different requirements of height, each precision set block is repeatedly used for constituting different combinations. However, because of being repeatedly used, the precision set blocks are prone to be abrased. Additionally, the precision set blocks are quite expensive, which increase the overall production cost. Furthermore, different heights require different combinations of set blocks. Every combination of set blocks requires a relatively complex and time-consuming combination process, which reduce the efficiency of production. Moreover, the combination of precision set blocks cannot achieve a precise height, thus may affect the precision of the product.
Therefore, a new height-adjusting device applied in a component (e.g., a molded mechanicals) machining apparatus is desired in order to overcome the above-described problems.